


For the love of bread

by optimushwang (immortalife)



Series: Anything under the sun drabbles [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, except ongwntrtrngl, first time im doing a drabble, it's christmas so here is a christmas onghwang fic, mostly word vomit, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/optimushwang
Summary: Ong Seongwoo only wants to have his soft bread, accompanying his coffee in the morning; little did he know that it includes a very fine man along with it.





	For the love of bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTwilight/gifts).



> hello! It's me again. This fic is based of from a prompt that me and my friend talked about earlier lol. This is also my first time doing a drabble so... I hope you like it?  
> (mostly word vomit btw, made it in a rush since I can't let the idea slip off in my mind lmao.
> 
> and btw, this is unbeta-ed so I apologize if there are any mistakes.
> 
> So.. enjoy!

 

Ong Seongwoo is known to be a morning person. He wakes up at exactly 5:30 AM, if he wakes up later than that, his whole day will be a mess.

Going through his early morning routine, he tidied his bed first, stacking his soft pillows above the neatly folded blankets. He then walked to his bathroom, doing his morning skin care routine and finally hit the shower. Oh how he loves hot showers in the morning.

After a few minutes of humming and little dancing inside the bathroom, he changed into comfortable clothes then went straight to his kitchen.

His kitchen was enough for one person only. Stacks of chips, cider, biscuits, popcorns, tea and coffee can be seen. Bopping his way towards the kitchen counter, he reached out from the cupboard a coffee packet, emptying its content in his favourite mug and went straight to boil some water. Seongwoo is a coffee person indeed. He can’t function properly if he doesn’t have caffeine running in his veins early in the morning.

While waiting for the water to boil, Seongwoo made his way to the other cupboard in search for his soft bread, to his dismay, the cupboard was empty. He can’t have his coffee without it.

Seongwoo almost whined when he remembered that his neighbour, Hwang Minhyun, who recently moved in, loves to go grocery shopping and makes sure that his house never runs out of food. Seongwoo and Minhyun became friends in an instant when they knew they share the same birth year and interests.

Minhyun always welcomes Seongwoo in his apartment when the latter is not in the mood for cooking dinner or sometimes he brings food over Seongwoo’s unit when he have extra servings.

Soft music can be heard in the next door unit, Minhyun’s unit to be exact, which made Seongwoo break out from his thoughts. Knowing that Minhyun is already awake, he rushed out of his apartment and ran straight to Minhyun’s unit.

For the long time they knew each other, Seongwoo already knows Minhyun’s unit passcode and vice versa. When the door let out a soft “ding”, he opened the door. He was greeted by a soft aroma lingering in the air. _“Minhyun must be cooking something again”_ Seongwoo thought, he closed his eyes, sniffing his way through the hallway before ending up in the kitchen.

“Seongwoo?” Minhyun called out, his voice husky and soft. It made Seongwoo’s eyes pop open but boy he regretted it in an instant. Seongwoo covered his eyes with his hands, screaming “HWANG MINHYUN! GOD, PLEASE COVER YOURSELF” before turning his back from the said man.

The reason why Seongwoo covered his eyes quick was because Minhyun was half naked and is wearing a god damn apron. His biceps seen, his abs, oh his abs are visible underneath the fitted apron.

“Damn Minhyun, at least have some decency!” Seongwoo, with his eyes still closed, walked slowly towards god knows where in the kitchen, he almost tripped himself when Minhyun caught him.

“Careful princess, you don’t want to have a scratch on that face and I do have some decency since this is my apartment, maybe YOU should have one” Seongwoo can feel his cheeks burning up with the pet name, and the fact that he is holding on to Minhyun, he can feel his biceps flexing. Surely Seongwoo’s ears are now red too, hoping that Minhyun won’t notice it.

Helping Seongwoo stand up, Minhyun flicked his forehead, making Seongwoo open his eyes. “So, what is the Ong Seongwoo doing in my apartment at this hour hm?” Minhyun walked back towards the kitchen counter, continuing what he was cooking earlier.

“I uh... sorry for intruding but you know how I can’t drink my coffee without a bread right?” Seongwoo sat on one of the chairs, fiddling with his hands.

“I know, so... let me guess, you ran out of bread, came here, and screamed at me for being half naked and probably going to ask me if I have one?” Minhyun turned around facing Seongwoo while leaning in the counter top.

“Well yes, that’s what’s supposed to happen” Seongwoo can’t look straight at Minhyun or else he’ll be ogling at the figure in front of him.

“Well, since you really can’t function without your coffee and bread, I’ll give you some” Seongwoo’s head whipped up in a flash, thanking that Minhyun is such a kind friend, only for Seongwoo to realize that Minhyun is not moving from his position and he’s untying his apron.

“w-what are y-you doing?! I NEED MY BREAD NOW MINHYUN PLEASE” Seongwoo whined like a 5 year old. He really needs to have his bread now and he’s way behind his morning routine.

“Here’s your bread Seongwoo!” Minhyun smirked, pointing at his chiselled abs. Seongwoo almost choked in his own spit, if not for Minhyun laughing and tying his apron back again.

“What the fuck Minhyun” Seongwoo felt heat rising up in his face up to his ears and Minhyun’s soft laugh is clearly not helping. “One more and I’ll throw you this bread cutter, I need the bread NOW and please PLEASE wear something” Seongwoo fanned himself, hoping that it will cool his heated face down. “I will princess, anything for you” Minhyun blew a kiss towards Seongwoo’s direction, making him blush even more, before retreating to his room and finally put on a white shirt.“I swear Hwang Minhyun, if you ever do that again, I’ll set your house on fire” Seongwoo glared at Minhyun who was smiling from ear to ear while giving Seongwoo his bread when he realized “SHIT, I LEFT MY STOVE OPEN”.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching the end of this (fail) drabble lol. Though I'm not quite satisfied with it, I hope you liked it ;w; (sorry I'm not good with words and it's like I'm rambling throughout the fic)  
> Forgive me if there are any grammatical errors.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> If you want to request something or want to talk to me, fire away in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/woojinseob) lol.
> 
> and an OngWink fic will be up soon I hope lmao so yeah stay tuned :)


End file.
